


three hundred milliseconds

by allsovacant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant





	three hundred milliseconds

_in a blink of an eye_   
_it was gone—_   
_the warmth inside that caused a smile_   
_it felt cold, distant, empty, blurred_   
_Vague, forgotten, unspoken, unheard_   
  
_it went missing_   
_just as long as the air escaped from the lungs—_   
_soon one cannot breathe_   
_one cannot see_   
_one refused to live_   
  
_it no longer felt safe_   
_it's better in the dark_   
_it's better if the source of light_   
_was just a pair of blurry eyes_   
  
_in a blink of an eye_   
_everything went silent_   
_deaf from laughter and continuous screaming_   
_dead from the beginning_   
_of feeling and unfeeling_


End file.
